


Overworked and Underpaid

by OswinCumberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustrated John, Gen, M/M, Understanding Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinCumberbatch/pseuds/OswinCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his overtime work at the clinic, John returns to Baker Street furious after finding out that he won't be getting paid for the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked and Underpaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newdisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdisaster/gifts).



Sherlock flinched awake, startled out of an unwilling nap by the slamming of the door. He sat up on the couch, waiting for the stomping footsteps to reach the first floor. They paused on the landing and there was an audible breath (deep, an attempt to calm the anger) before the door to their flat opened and John came through. He was home late, hours late, and he was not happy about that fact if his actions were anything to go on. Sherlock hesitated before opening his mouth.

“Bad day?” He tried to sound interested, hoping to prompt John into talking to him to help with the anger. John’s eyes snapped to his, irritation easy to see, and Sherlock swallowed, waiting for the words.

“No shit, Sherlock. How hard was it to figure that one out?”

Sherlock sneered but refrained from snapping back. John was angry enough to bite at him and Sherlock didn't want to make it worse in fear of what bad decisions or words may come about from the anger. He watched as John turned away and headed to the kitchen, tossing his coat aside along the way.

_Just leave him be, let him calm down. No point giving him someone at which he can direct his anger._

The sounds of the kettle boiling and water being poured filling the silence alongside John’s quiet grumbling. Sherlock’s phone sounded and he grabbed it off the coffee table, then grinned as he shot up and dashed to his room. He dressed quickly, pulling his jacket on as he stepped into the kitchen.

“John, we've got a case! Get ready!”

Hands slammed down onto the counter-top and Sherlock froze. He’d forgotten about the anger in his excitement (he’d been bored for days) for a new case. He eyed John’s turned back.

_Muscles tense, shoulders hunched, breathes strictly controlled. Angry, but doesn't want to take it out of me. No, not angry. Frustrated, irritated, upset._

“John?”

“Go without me.” The words were bit out, harsh, and Sherlock’s shoulders fell, energy tampering out with the possibility of going without John. He frowned, glanced at the door, then set his phone on the counter and stepped up to John’s side.

“Tell me,” Sherlock said quietly, voice as sincere as he could sound. John sighed, shoulders slumping as he visibly relaxed. He shook his head.

“I’m not paid enough for this shit,” he started evenly. “They work me too bloody much for the hell they put me through, working me to the bone then paying me for hours less than I earned. I’m just… done, Sherlock. I’m done. So go without me. I’m in no mood for more unpaid work.”

Sherlock hummed. John had a point.

“Okay,” he stated, then stepped away and went to grab his phone, eyes glued to the screen as he went back to the living area. He could feel John’s eyes on his back and when he turned he was met with a bewildered look tinged with a layer of hurt. He smirked and looked back to his phone, then read the composed text aloud:

“‘John and I will no longer be providing our services for free. We would like to be instated as official consultants. Draw the paperwork up by tomorrow morning and we’d be happy to help you with your current and future cases. Thank you. SH and JW.’”

Sherlock looked back up to John’s face and chuckled at the shocked look he found there.

“There. No more unpaid work from Scotland Yard.”

“Sherlock,” John shook his head, “that’s not just a job to you. That’s your passion. You can’t just demand to be paid. What if they say no?”

“They won’t,” he stated plainly. “They need me, _us_.”

He smirked and looked back to his phone, awaiting Lestrade’s response.

“Besides,” he shrugged and continued, “don’t they say ‘if you’re good at something, never do it for free’?”

His head shot up as a fit of giggles came from John’s direction, eyes narrowed.

“What? Why’s that funny? What did I say?”

“Oh, God, Sherlock,” John said through his laughter, “that’s a line from a _Batman_ _movie_.” Sherlock just blinked and John giggles tapered off. “I never thought I’d hear you quote the Joker.”

Sherlock fought against the smile threatening to form, pleased that he’d gotten John to focus on something other than his anger, that he’d gotten John to giggle that _giggle_ that went straight to his heart.

“Yes… well… You must have left the telly on with it playing and it stuck in my head. It is rather good advice.”

John chuckled and shook his head, then turned back to the counter and picked up the mugs before turning to join Sherlock by their chairs. Sherlock took the mug as it was handed to him, a smile on his face as John settled into his chair. He’d have a talk with Mycroft, get the whole debacle that was John’s job sorted out and get the man the money he was due. He’d rather John just quit the job and focus full-time on their casework, but he knew John wouldn't do that. Though, if they were to get paid with their casework… He hummed to himself and sat down, watching John across from him take a sip of tea as he did the same.

_No cases tonight, then. Just resting? Boring._

He watched as John settled further into his chair.

“So…” John smiled, “want to watch that movie? Might as well see if we can get the rest of it stuck in your head.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Why not? I’ll move the telly and chairs, you see if you can find it.”

_Just resting with John? Not boring at all._

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear Watson. Don't let the crap of the world and the work force get you down. Things will look up, I promise, because you deserve them to. Just hold on to what make you happy and power through it (and I'll keep writing little things for you to help along the way).
> 
> And a special thank you to [Joe](thedopedork.tumblr.com) for being my beta on this gift for [newdisaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/newdisaster), my usual beta.


End file.
